


a writer in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: District 12 (Hunger Games), District 13 (Hunger Games), District 4 (Hunger Games), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, oneshot book, oneshots, requests open!, so here’s a few, too many tags to put all of them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: book of hunger games oneshots and requests
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I’m Wren and this is my oneshot book. To leave a request for a oneshot, comment here!
> 
> disclaimer: in this first fic, Finnick didn’t die in Mockingjay and Annie had the baby a bit later than she did in the book.

“What now?” That’s the first thing that passes my lips when Peeta and I arrive at home with our brand new daughter, Willow. She was born three days ago but we had to stay in the hospital since she was tiny when she was born. “I…” Peeta starts, then runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t really know. I thought it would come to me like an instinct. It did for my mother, and my father did a pretty good job with us. I wasn’t usually helping a lot when my siblings were babies,” I sigh. I know how to dress and comfort my baby, how to change her diaper, how to sing to her. The thing that’s a lot more difficult for me is nursing her. The doctor told me that it would come naturally, but if it didn’t, I should buy formula and bottles. But I’m set on nursing for the time being. “We don’t know anyone who has a baby, do we?” I ask, looking down at Willow, who’s asleep in my arms. I still hardly believe that she’s here.

I have a flare of panic that in twelve year’s time, her life will be in danger. It takes a few seconds of calming myself to remember there are no more Hunger Games. No more Capitol--no more war. Everything’s safe and sound. “Finnick and Annie’s little Oliver is six now. But most people don’t forget how to raise a baby, right? We could give them a call,” Peeta says. “Okay,” I say, with a new burst of confidence. I get the phone, dial Finnick’s house number and put it on speaker. I hear Finnick’s voice first, “Katniss!” he exclaims. I hear Annie’s voice second, “How are you two doing with the new baby?” she asks softly. “Actually, about that,” Peeta sighs, “We need some help. We just got home with her and don’t really know what to do,” his face is red and he seems embarrassed. We survived two hunger games and a war before we turned eighteen, and yet we can’t figure out how to raise a baby. “Oh, Finnick and I were the same way with Oliver. We luckily had neighbors with experience that were able to help. Have you got anyone who could help?” I want to say that everyone I know that could help is dead, but instead, I say, “Unfortunately, we don’t,” and leave it at that. “Well,” Annie says, “Have you got all that you need? Diapers, clothes, car seat?” I nod, then realize you can’t see someone through the phone. It seems like something Beetee would invent, a phone you can see others through.

“Yeah,” I say, “We bought everything we need,” Finnick cuts in, “If you’d like, you guys can come up to District 4 and we can help you get the hang of it for, say, two weeks,” Peeta looks at me expectantly, as if he’s waiting for my response. “We’d love that!” I say, “But are you sure it won’t be a problem?” I can hear the smile in Annie’s voice as she says, “Of course not! Oliver gets off spring break in two days so we’ll have more time without him in the house,” she gets interrupted by a small voice whining, “Heyyyy!” Annie laughs and continues, “Why don’t you three come down in two days if that works for you,” It takes me a few seconds to realize that yes, there’s three of us. Willow’s here now. “That sounds excellent,” Peeta says, “And seriously, thank you two so much. It means the world to us,” We say our goodbyes, and now we’re left in silence.

Willow breaks the silence with her cries. I try and try to calm her, and after trying everything I realize that she’s hungry. I got her to latch twice at the hospital and that’s it. After half an hour of her crying, and about fifteen minutes of my crying, she finally gets some milk. I smile at Peeta and he gives me a thumbs up. She stays latched until she falls asleep. I hand WIllow over to Peeta and I fall asleep on top of the covers, still in my day clothes. Willow spends nearly the whole night screaming. Peeta and I take turns getting her.

When I wake, I crawl out of bed, careful not to disturb Peeta and go change my shirt, then have a shower. I walk into Willow’s nursery and find her cooing happily. I decide to leave her be while I get packed for Finnick and Annie’s. Peeta’s awake by the time I get back to our bedroom. I give him a kiss then dig around the closet to find a suitcase. I just pack the necessities- clothes, toiletries, stuff for Willow. I assume we can do some laundry while we’re in 4. I leave Peeta to pack his stuff while I get Willow ready. I pick my tiny daughter up and take her into the kitchen, placing her in the small baby bathtub we bought.

As I’m gently washing her with a washcloth like the doctor told me to, I start to think back to when Prim was a baby. I can hardly remember it. I know that we washed her in the sink, but we didn’t need a baby bathtub. A lot of this seems excessive now, but it’s what I’m told is best for my baby. And despite how I used to be, defiant and awful at listening, I’m desperate for any advice I can get now. I’ve changed a lot. I brush the thoughts away after I’ve gotten Willow dressed. She falls asleep the moment I place her in her crib. Should she really be sleeping this much? I think that’s what I was told. Peeta startles me by coming up behind me. He massages my shoulders and tells me, “You’re doing great, Katniss,” it’s as if he’s read my mind. How is it that he knows exactly when i’m feeling insecure? He tells me I need some rest and sends me off to the bedroom to have a nap. When I tell him I don’t need a nap, he insists I’m tired and he can handle Willow. I love Peeta.

I sleep pretty restfully for a while, then my dreamless sleep fades into a nightmare. I’m in the second arena—the clock one. But this time I have Willow with me and I’m trying to keep her alive while it seems all the gamemakers are trying to do is kill her. When I come to, I have to calm myself a bit. I feel better rested but that nightmare was really unnerving. I brush it off—I have nightmares all the time. This isn’t new. Peeta and I spend the rest of our day preparing for our trip tomorrow. We walk to the train station after we wake. The trip to district four isn’t too long, what with all these fancy Capitol trains. Well, not actually Capitol, but they were originally from the Capitol. Willow cries the whole way. I shoot apologetic glances at the people around us. Willow is just inconsolable. I’m nearly in tears by the time we arrive in 4. Peeta and I follow the directions given by Finnick and Annie, and we eventually find their place. It’s a good sized home on the water. Seems to have two stories. It really fits them.

Annie greets us as the door, letting us know that Finnick is in the family room helping Oliver with his homework. I pause for a second while Peeta and Annie are talking. Annie is so different. She’s not the same in-a-different-world, mad girl that I knew in district thirteen. She’s changed for the better, but you can still see the trauma in her eyes. Peeta and I unload our bags in their guest room, then take a finally sleeping Willow out of her car seat in the living room. “May I hold her?” Annie asks. Peeta hands the baby over to Annie. The way her face lights up holding Willow makes me smile. “She’s beautiful,” Annie says quietly. Just then, Finnick and Oliver come into the room. I jump up and give Finnick a hug. I quip about how Oliver’s grown. Finnick takes a turn holding Willow. It’s crazy how great he is with kids. Oliver is sort of amazed about how small her little hands are. Once we’re settled, Annie serves us lunch. It’s the best fish I’ve ever had, along with a salad with slivered almonds and cranberries. After lunch, we sit at the table and Finnick grabs some parenting books. I didn’t know they made those! I just figured most moms figure it out on their own. Oliver heads to his room to play. Finnick talks to Peeta about fatherhood while Annie gives me advice on being a mother. I let a small smile form on my lips. I’ve got such great friends. They’re doing so much for Peeta and I by helping us learn to raise our daughter. I hope they know that if the roles were switched, I’d help them in a heartbeat.


	2. 5 times Johanna Mason cried (and one time she laughed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna Mason isn’t really one to cry, but here’s five times she did, and once she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know the 5 times -blank- and one time -blank- is a bit overused but this was super fun to write. Plus I just love Katniss and Johanna as friends!

**1.**

Johanna Mason was never one for tears. She had other ways to get out her emotions that involved hacking into a tree with an axe or hiding in the forest for days at a time. But after becoming a piece in the Hunger Games, emotions were something complicated to Johanna. Sometimes they came out in ways that surprised even her. Johanna burst into tears when she was reaped for the seventy-first Hunger Games. She hadn’t expected to cry, it had just come out of nowhere. But she took this small act and ran with it. Crying and sniffling whenever she could. Johanna showed up to training with puffy eyes and a shaky voice. She spoke a total of ten words during her pre-games interviews. This whole act paid off, resulting in her becoming Victor of the 71st Hunger Games.

**2.**

Johanna cried once again during her victory tour, but this time behind closed doors on the train. She cried to her mentor after visiting the district of somebody she’d murdered particularly brutally in the Games. She’d seen their family and realized that she’d killed someone they loved. Someone they cared for, someone who had a life. Johanna had to seem snarky and brutal now that she was a victor but that was hard sometimes, considering all she’d been through. After having her family murdered, Johanna had a difficult time keeping every emotion in. Even the most brutal of victors could have feelings, right? According to Snow, wrong.

**3.**

It was two years before Johanna cried again. This time, she couldn’t help it. She was a mentor in the seventy-third Hunger Games. The little girl she mentored had died slowly, sobbing for someone she called “mama”. Johanna didn’t have a “mama” anymore, she had no more family. But publicly, Johanna only paid her respects to the little girl in a quiet manner, doing the same routine that every mentor had to do if one of their tributes died..

**4.**

Johanna Mason didn’t cry while she was being tortured. She would never give the Capitol that satisfaction. She only cried at what she assumed was night, when nobody but the others in the cells could hear her. They wouldn’t be able to put a name to the voice because all of them were either passed out, or they were crying themselves. Something shameful deep within her wanted her to be safe. But safe was not a word a victor could know.

**5.**

Johanna cried during military testing. They doused her with water, triggering a full blown panic attack. What the hell were they thinking? She would most likely not be doused in freezing water fighting in the Capitol. Katniss had helped her get used to small amounts of water. Rain was okay, but getting a lot of water dumped on her was a different story.

**One time Katniss Everdeen made her laugh**

It was the middle of the night in Katniss and Johanna’s compartment. Katniss started to giggle. Johanna woke up. She could hear her trying to stifle her laughter, but it was still audible. At first, Johanna thought it was crying. “you have another nightmare?” Johanna asked in a voice that was softer than normal for her. “No,” Katniss responded. Johanna realized that Katniss was laughing and cracked a smile herself. “What’s so funny, Brainless?” Johanna asked quietly. “It’s just, » Katniss calmed her laughter, “We are so messed up. The capitol, they’re really fucked up for doing these things to us. They’re out of their minds,”

Johanna let out a laugh of her own. “Pray tell,” Johanna said, “in what way is that funny?” Katniss flopped down on her back. “It’s not. It’s ridiculous! Since I have nothing else to laugh about, why not this?” “You got me there, Mockingjay,” Johanna grinned, “Now I’m going to sleep, and if you wake me up again, I swear I’ll cut your head clean off,”

Katniss snorted. “Fair enough,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget, you can always request in the comments here or on my tumblr, @stardust--baby! Thank you so much for reading! Comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	3. To See Them Thrive (post rebellion Johanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of what happened to Johanna after Mockingjay/the rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by someone called « t » and it’s my take on Johanna post-rebellion! I hope you like it and comments are always appreciated! You can request either here in the comments or message me/comment on my tumblr, @stardust--baby!

Johanna Mason doesn’t remember exactly how she got back to 7 after the rebellion. All she remembers is ending up tired, cold, and confused at a somewhat familiar train station. It took Johanna a few minutes of looking around to realize she was in District 7. Home. A place formerly known as Oregon. Just not the Oregon coast, since that’s District 4, as history books in her childhood had said.

Johanna wasn’t entirely sure what to do or who to talk to. Her family had been dead for ages and when she looked for her house, it was gone. Johanna assumed it had been blown up or something. She spent a few days sort of wandering around. Sleeping on benches, not eating. Getting into fits of anger at random things. She was eventually offered help. A kind nurse helped a reluctant Johanna get back on her feet and helped her to get her money from something called a bank.

Johanna bought a house on a lake. The view from her living room was breathtaking. She wasn’t ready to swim, but she was far less terrified by water than she used to be. She could bathe with ease now and was less scared to shower. The sight of water no longer triggered her. Going back to the quiet girl she was before the first reaping was surprisingly easy. Being quiet was nice for a while. She would just sit and read a book or look out the window. Eventually, though, she got lonely. Johanna adopted two dogs. Both big, soft, happy puppies. They loved swimming and helped Johanna get used to it. And so Johanna spent the next few months just being. She hadn’t had time to do that in a while.

After a while, Johanna noticed her fire was gone. With nothing to fight for, no one to rebel against, Johanna wasn’t angry anymore. She was calm yet traumatized, content yet lonely. She could hardly recognize herself. She didn’t seem to have a strong personality anymore. After spending those few months with very little human contact, Johanna started to be lonely. When she heard people talking around town about the poor children whose parents were killed in the rebellion, she had an idea.

Johanna proved herself to be responsible enough to adopt a child. If she didn’t have anything to do herself, she could at least help others. After seeing children suffer and die her whole life, she wanted to see them thrive. Johanna took in a quiet ten-year-old boy and a loving one-year-old girl. All of the young babies and early school aged children had been adopted but nobody seemed to “want” the toddlers and older children. Sure, Johanna would’ve liked a baby but this seemed like the right thing to do, plus there were no available babies. Anyhow, she could have a child of her own someday if she felt like it.

The boy took a while to warm up, but Johanna was patient. After a while, he was a bright young boy who loved dogs. He spent a lot of his days off school swimming with the dogs and his evenings sitting quietly with Johanna and reading. Johanna felt something in her heart she’d never felt before when he called her “Ma” for the first time. She seemed to have some sort of purpose, someone to raise and to watch grow.

The girl, at just twelve months old, didn't seem to remember her parents much. After a few weeks, she was less sad. She took to calling Johanna “Ma” almost immediately. She was an affectionate, strong little girl. She was running around with the boy after just a couple of months.

The boy and the girl got along well. Such a large age gap didn’t really allow for much play that both could enjoy, but the boy loved to teach things to the girl. The boy hadn’t really watched the Games much as a kid. He vaguely knew who Johanna was but knew little about her games. When he would come to her with questions, she would answer. He didn’t have many questions but he knew she was open to answer. Johanna would tell the girl when she got old enough to understand.

Johanna was still in contact with the other victors. Her and Katniss talked on the phone weekly and she went to visit every once in a while. She went to see Annie and Annie’s son often. They had both known Finnick and could mourn together. Johanna’s girl and Annie’s son got along wonderfully.

It was one day, around three or four months after she adopted the kids, when Johanna knew she had settled. Although just twenty two years old, she felt like this was the right thing to do. People in 7 often had kids very young. Sure, she was just twelve years older than the boy but that didn’t really bother her. She felt worlds older than she truly was. She’d be sure to give these kids everything they needed.

She sat, one dog on each side, watching the boy teach the girl how to tie a simple knot. Johanna was no longer the firey, angry girl the Capitol had made of her. Bits of that girl still lingered in her bad moments, though. Yes, she woke with nightmares and went to therapy weekly for her trauma and repressed anger. But she got to be herself. Finally, unfiltered by the Games, the Capitol, the rebellion and lots of other things, she truly got to be Johanna Mason. And that was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I didn’t update the past couple days because I was out of town(don’t worry, still social distancing) I should’ve listened to my mom (as a teenage girl, I listen to my mom more than expected but ig this was an exception lol) and reapplied sunscreen, but here I am, sunburnt and the only thing that doesn’t really hurt to do is write, so I wrote this! 
> 
> I’ll stop rambling about my life, though 
> 
> Again, comments are always appreciated and you can request either here in the comments or on my tumblr, @stardust-  
> -baby! Only things I won’t do are katniss x gale, anything to do with OCs and AUs that stray suuuppperrr far from the plot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, requests can be given in the comments here! Only things i won’t do are OCs, smut, romantic Katniss x Gale or any illegal relationships like minor x adult. that’s all!


End file.
